Guidebook
This is the Guidebook for the IFL. Contents I. Team Creation To submit a team, use the following form. Team Name: (city, nickname) Colors: Stadium: Owner: (optional) Roster Strength: (From highest to lowest: Elite, Playoff, Good, OK, Poor, Bad) Budget: (There is no salary cap, but the highest I would recommend is $75M. We are a small league and are not going to be attracting NFL superstars. You may create your own uniforms or have me (really Storm, thx for the help) create them. II. Roster Once I have approved your team, you may begin submitting your roster. The roster size is 53 players, and we follow NFL minimums. You may use real life players so long as they are not attached to any NFL team. Please use realism; a superstar player like Eric Decker would not be joining our league because it is just too small. Player Template: Name: Position: Number: (We follow NFL numbering rules) Age: Experience: (Seasons that the player has played football) College: (Use some smaller colleges as well as some larger ones) Height: Weight: Position Status: (Does the player have his spot on the depth chart locked? If so, put Lock, if not indicate who he is in a position battle with.) Contract: (Yearly salary, signing bonus (You do not have to have a signing bonus. Only your starters and maybe one good backup should have a signing bonus.), number of years. Minimum salary is $500K/year. Make sure all the salaries on your team do not exceed your previously posted budget.) Strengths: (three) Weaknesses: (three) At the bottom, put info about the player's appearance/ability. This is optional, but I would like to know who is a star player and who just doesn't cut it. Your racial mixture should be realistic: majorly blacks, but some whites, Hispanics, and Polynesians. III. The Season Each team will play each other team twice, rotating home and away. I will play the games on Madden 25 and PM the scoring summary/stats to the player whose turn it is to post the results to the RP. The HOME team's RPer posts the results to the thread in a news article type fashion. For example: Week 1: Strikers(xXStormXx) at Fire(me)- I post the results on the thread in an article format. Week 12: Fire(me) at Strikers(Storm)- I PM the scoring summary, statline, and injury report to Storm, who posts it on the thread. When the season is finished, the two teams with the best record in their division advance to the IFL playoffs. The winner of the Eastern Conference championship and the winner of the Western Conference championship will meet in the IFL Championship to determine the IFL Champion. IV. Contracts Contract Renewal- At the end of the season, you will recieve a list of players whose contracts are expiring and what they want in a new contract in a PM from me, along with the budget you have available to sign the players. You may choose to enter or decline negotiations. After you have decided which players to enter negotiations with, please send a PM to me listing the players and the contracts you have offered them (YEARLY salary, signing bonus, number of years). If you choose to decline negotiations, put an END next to the player's name. Example- QB T. Whitchurch- $1.25M, 4 years (total $5M) DE J. Clifford- END If you choose to decline negotiations with a player, they will go directly to free agency. After you submit offers, you will hear back from me as to which players have accepted and which have declined. You will have three periods (simulated weeks) to attempt to resign players. If they decline all three contract offers, they will enter free agency. For the sake of realism, I will not reveal the overalls of ANY player. However, I will show strengths, weaknesses, player type, previous stats, and which teams are good fits or not. V. Free Agency All free agents in the current free agent pool are created by me. Free agents are listed on the wiki. Restricted Free Agency- During the season. These players have a set contract value, and the first to make an offer for the player will sign the player, so long as they have enough money to do so. Unrestricted Free Agency- During the period in between the end of the season and the draft. In this period, free agents on the wiki will be listed with the contract they desire. Any team can make a bid for any player during this period. To make an offer for a player, PM me with the player's name and the contract you wish to offer him (YEARLY salary, signing bonus, number of years). Be aware that some players will require a signing bonus. Unrestricted free agency consists of six periods (simulated weeks). On the wiki, I will edit the free agents section so you may see which teams have made offers for which free agents. However, I will not show the contracts offered by each team; you will only know your offer. You may choose to increase or decrease your offer at any time; do that by PM'ing me. If you are the only team to offer a contract to a free agent for two weeks, you will sign that free agent. If you are one of several teams to offer a contract, the player will sign with the team that offered the best contract at the end of free agency. Any contract offered must meet the free agent's requirements or else he will not sign with your team during this period. Any free agents not signing with a team during unrestricted free agency will become restricted free agents. VI. The Draft At the end of free agency, each team will submit the names of twelve (12) players with a university for each one. You can have more than one player from the same university in your prospects. I will assign these names to positions, then give them strengths, weaknesses, and a projected draft order. This forms the Draft Board. The draft consists of ten (10) rounds in which each team will select one player. The draft order is decided by records, with the team with the worst record picking first. Trading during the draft is not permitted. Once you draft a player, he will be added to your roster. After the draft, you must choose to release any ten players from your roster, including the rookies, if you feel so inclined. All rookies will be signed to a league minimum contract of $500K/year, 4 years. However, the signing bonus depends on where the rookie was selected. I will decide the rookie's overall by way of randomizer. Bonuses: 1st round- $2M 2nd round- $1M 3rd round- $500K 4th round- $250K 5th round- $125K 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th rounds- $0 VII. Transactions Any team may list players for a trade. This usually happens because a player is performing badly but there would be too much of a cap penalty to cut him. If you decide to put a player on the trade block, you must put it on the wiki. If you want to request a trade, PM the user you wish to make a trade with. List both parties and players you wish to trade with information. For example: Fire offer DE Jamaal Clifford $310K cap hit, age: 30 Strikers offer WR Andre' Doss $1.04M cap hit, age: 25 Once both sides have agreed to the trade, both of the users PM me with the details of the trade. BOTH USERS MUST PM ME OR THE TRADE WILL NOT GO THROUGH! If you wish to release a player, PM me with the details and I will send you back the amount of budget space it will free and the budget penalty. The budget penalty is the signing bonus, if there is one, divided by the number of years on the original contract. Then, multiply that number by the amount of years elapsed on the contract and subtract that number from the full amount of the signing bonus to find the penalty. I will do this all for you, just provide the info: Example: Player: Yearly salary: Years of contract: Years spent on contract: Signing bonus: VIII. Role Playing Although I will play the games, I am not in control of your team! You are inclined to post role-plays about your team, consisting of things like off the field happenings and interviews with players/coaches. If you want an off the field injury to happen, notify me before you post about it. I will then make that player inactive for the set amount of time. You do not have to have training injuries, but it just makes it all the more realistic!